


夺宝奇缘

by Elena159



Series: 超英AU [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 天上掉下个阿利松×
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, hint of Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, hint of Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, hint of Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 超英AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369408





	夺宝奇缘

**Author's Note:**

> 超英系列，故事接go a long way

**警告：当前星系：银河系-太阳系**

**直线距离最近行星：地球**

**行星上是否有生命体征：该星球存在多种生物，其中智慧生命体仍处于较低端文明社会**

“按照系统提示修正飞行参数，小心避开附近这个行星。”

“是。”

**系统：参数计算中**

“我们为什么不能用宝石里的能量来支持飞船的航行？”

“太危险了，在到达我们的目的地之前，我们不能贸然使用宝石的能量。”

“这些宝石真的有那么强大的影响吗？那些人不都是把它当做守护神，我以为就只是什么古老神秘力量的象征？”

“准确地说，这五块宝石并不是被当做守护神，而是被当做‘希望’。”

“希望？”

“没错。在最初的最初，什么都没有，一切就只是虚无，后来有了大爆炸，从大爆炸的点之后，有了物质，物质再演化有了现在的一切。这说明，从巨大的能量中，物质是可以产生的。

“这五块宝石，每个都封存着一部分能量，但当他们处于互相影响下时，可以激发出更加巨大的能量，用我们的基因图谱，这能量足够产生新的生命。

“我们已经过够了流浪的生活，但有了这五块宝石，我们就又可以从废墟上，重建我们的家园。”

**警告：受地球引力影响，飞船将进入环绕轨道**

“怎么回事？”

“不好！参数计算错误，飞船会被地球牵引过去的！”

“加大速度！”

“太迟了，我们几乎确定会撞上地球！”

**警告：飞船预计将与地球相撞**

**警告：飞船表面温度过高**

**警告：飞船预计将在十秒后解体**

**飞船状态：无生命体征**

* * *

地球。

萨拉赫把上次任务的任务简报发给了米尔纳后，坐在椅子上转来转去，那边马内还在抄菲尔米诺的任务简报，奥里吉在悄悄打游戏，时钟在11点整准时响起了报时的声音，萨拉赫回到了桌前，随便整理了几下桌上的资料，便离开了自己的座位，下楼去找洛夫伦。

加入利物浦一段时间后，萨拉赫已经完全熟悉了总部的结构与布局，他与马内，菲尔米诺他们这些外勤型的超英有专门的办公、休息、娱乐的区域，位于总部大楼的最高几层，下面是内勤的办公区域，包括总部的日常监控与维护、低警报等级任务的指挥、低密级不涉放射性、毒性等其他有害物质的研究与研发等，在下面就是利物浦可对外公开的日常工作的办公区域。

洛夫伦的办公室就在下面几层，和所有超英组织一样，总部日常不建议在大楼内使用超自然力量，因此萨拉赫还需要借助普通人的方式下去。

电梯那边等候的人有点过多，萨拉赫于是转去走楼梯，刚下到下面一层的楼梯口，转角处听到了楼梯口旁边茶水间里聊天的声音。

“你见过我们新来的防御系统总工程师吗？听说他特别高大，人长得也特别帅。”

“没错没错，他大概有这么高，这么壮，说话声音还是个低音炮。哦对了，他还戴着条项链，上面有块橙色的宝石，我可从没见过这种颜色的宝石，也许是水晶？”

萨拉赫停下了脚步。

“是啊，可我就觉得那块宝石虽然好看，但让人觉得有点——”说话的人顿了顿，似乎是在搜寻一个合适的用词，“可怕？就像海妖一样，歌声甜美把人吸引过去，就掉进陷阱了。”

接下来的声音突然有意压低了，“我听说，不一定是真的，队长夫人对那块宝石不知道过敏还是怎样，我可从来没听说过对宝石还能过敏的。”

……

萨拉赫倒是听说过新来的防御系统总工程师，毕竟克洛普追求已久，他虽然正式加入利物浦的时间虽然算不上有多长，但权杖找回来之前作为“编外人员”在利物浦也待了一段时间，因此也有耳闻。新人加入的时候他还在罗马收拾东西准备搬来利物浦，回来第二天就去往霍芬海姆执行任务，昨天回来只顾得上和克洛普打了个招呼，就回到办公室想早点把任务简报写完然后开始休假，还没来得及认一认人。

但这个奇怪的宝石倒让萨拉赫觉得有些熟悉，像是在哪儿听说过，萨拉赫边走边想，凭着感觉早已走到了洛夫伦办公室的门口，洛夫伦刚才旁边房间出来，眼看着萨拉赫头也不回地就要往门上撞，赶紧大喊了一声叫住了他，“Mo！”

萨拉赫猛地站住，离门倒也不算很近，只是他的权杖不知道什么时候出现在了他的手上。

“你拿着权杖是要用什么开门的法术吗？”洛夫伦也注意到了这点，同时也有些奇怪，自从经过上回的事情，萨拉赫已经明白了他的法术不依赖于权杖，因此一般除了表明身份，也并不拿出权杖，更不要说是在不建议使用法术的大楼里。

“我在想事情，权杖是自己出来的，估计是久不用了要显示一下自己的存在感。”话虽如此说，萨拉赫还是握紧了权杖，权杖对于周围的危险有一些自动警戒的能力，萨拉赫一边和洛夫伦说着话，一边用余光打量着周围，从隔壁房间里走出一个人，在洛夫伦身后，他看起来真的很大块头，洛夫伦注意到萨拉赫盯着他身后看，便给他介绍，“大概你还没来得及见过，这就是维吉尔，我们防御系统的新任总工程师。”

果然被萨拉赫猜中，他抬起头目光缓慢上移，但那块传说中的宝石被维吉尔的T恤挡着，他并不能看到，但无论是权杖的反应还是自己的直觉，都指向同一个结论，那块宝石肯定有问题。

萨拉赫收回了权杖，和范戴克握手，洛夫伦还在向范戴克介绍萨拉赫，范戴克打趣他，“我从Dej这里可听到你太多次了，自从罗马回来，他就一直喋喋不休地夸你有多好。”

“我没有——”

罗马？萨拉赫突然想起来了，没错，上次听说这种奇怪的宝石，确实是在罗马，从他的前室友口中。

* * *

自然界中，一部分外表艳丽的生物有毒，另一部分外表艳丽的生物假装自己有毒，而人类对于危险的认知或许也脱胎自从自然界带来的本能，比如当遇到一种颜色亮丽的宝石时，几乎绝大多数人都会认为这宝石昭示着某种不祥之兆。

除了范戴克自己。

他确曾经历过不少怀疑的时刻，在他一边打工刷盘子，一边读书的时候；在他在荷兰像任何普通的年轻人一样为求职四处碰壁的时候；在他因病痛躺在病床上，眼前各种管子乱晃，不知道是否还能好起来的时候，他不是没有怀疑过这块橙色的宝石，这块他的母亲在他小时候送给他的、从他的母系祖先传下来的项链，是不是真的会带来接二连三的厄运。

他在病床上无意识地紧紧攥着这块宝石，经历了那么多次检查、输液、其他的治疗方式，身边的医生护士来来去去，母亲的声音听在他的耳中断断续续，生病的时间太漫长了，他隐约知道医生给他下了几个病危通知，他清醒的时候甚至还签下了一些遗嘱性质的文件。有时他想起来的时候，他想把手里的宝石还给母亲，以后再交给自己的弟弟妹妹，母亲含泪把项链塞回了他的手里。

当他好起来、日渐清醒的时候，他以为这么长时间恐怕早就丢在哪里了，但没有，那块宝石仍然安安静静地躺在他的手心里，他突然有了种感觉，这块宝石里，也许就藏着某个不为人知的、自己的专属守护神，陪在身边守护着自己。

他好起来，在荷兰完成了学业，后来去过苏格兰，去过南安普顿，接受了克洛普的邀请来到了利物浦，当生活渐渐变好时，所谓“带来噩运”的风评也就烟消云散了，直到他签下合同，正式来利物浦上班的第一天。

他进门的时候，克洛普刚给罗伯逊和阿诺德布置完任务，也不知道是什么高难度的项目，总之罗伯逊和阿诺德与他打招呼的时候脸上都还是百思不得其解的困惑表情。他与克洛普握手时，项链上的宝石从领口掉了出来，克洛普瞟了一眼，“很漂亮的项链。”

“谢谢。”

其后克洛普与他讨论了利物浦的防御系统升级的想法，克洛普顺便说了说他的新书应急自救指南的大纲，到最后两人都有点口干舌燥，总说正事也有些枯燥，两人一边喝着饮料，一边聊起了一些琐事。

“你的项链，”克洛普突然提起，“是你自己买的吗？”

“是我母亲送给我的，”范戴克索性摘下了项链递给克洛普，克洛普接过项链仔细端详着，“她说好像是一位先祖在哪里捡到了这块宝石，就做了个项链，一代代传了下来。”

范戴克看着克洛普反复查看，像是要从中找出什么的神情，补充了一句，“其实从小到大，很多人觉得这块宝石是噩运的化身，但我倒觉得它反而给我带来了不少幸运。”

克洛普把项链还给了他，“这种颜色的宝石真不常见，而且我总有种它不是地球自己的东西的感觉。但他若能给你带来幸运，就是再好不过了。”

说话间亨德森带着拉拉纳来找克洛普，亨德森与范戴克曾因为工作关系有些接触，也是极力安利范戴克来到利物浦的人之一。范戴克与亨德森打了招呼，与拉拉纳握手时，拉拉纳突然攥紧了他的手，愣怔在原地，还没等他反应过来，拉拉纳猛地松开了他的手，连连后退了几步。

“Adz！”亨德森环抱着他的肩膀，“Adz，你能听到我说话吗？”

拉拉纳似乎是刚从什么梦魇里走出来，看着亨德森的眼神有些迷茫，“Jord？我们在哪儿？”

“在总部，没事的，”亨德森捧着他的脸，“这到底是怎么回事？你看到了什么？”

“废墟，”拉拉纳喃喃自语，“废墟。”

范戴克与克洛普面面相觑，“Hendo，你先带亚当去休息一下吧，我们一会儿再谈。”

亨德森点点头，又向范戴克做了个抱歉的手势，扶着还在晃神的拉拉纳离开了克洛普的办公室。

克洛普看着两人离开的背影沉思了片刻，落在了范戴克攥着宝石的左手上。

* * *

经了这件事，饶是范戴克依然不觉得这块宝石会带来噩运，也不由得从“非地球”的角度去研究一下这块宝石。利物浦的技术组从物理化学两个方面把这块宝石做了个仔仔细细的检查，得出的结果却让一众科学家们摸不着头脑。

结果1：这块宝石能辨认出来的组成元素地球上倒是有，但是常温下，大部分元素的单质呈气态。

推论1：由于分子结构太复杂，姑且认为主要是那些地球上没有的元素作用，而这些元素的化合物性质未知。

结果2：这块宝石是个高密度的能量块。

这就更奇怪了，一是如此高密度的能量，到底是用什么办法被“困”在一块体积并不大的宝石中，二是如此高密度的能量，宝石的放射性检测居然在安全范围之内。

推论2：这块宝石遵循不同于地球的物理法则。

说了半天也等于什么都没说，我要理解非地球的理论我还在这儿而不是去和这块宝石的母星肩并肩吗——利物浦的科学组集体内心OS。

当然见惯了各种叫不上名字的外星人后，利物浦的科学组们非常淡定，先把检查结果存个档，慢慢研究。

但是对于范戴克，他可不能把宝石存个档，毕竟他发现，自己似乎最近被一些抢劫的人盯上了。不过范戴克并不慌乱，他一直在做防御系统相关，防御在某种意义上可以看做被动的进攻，或者化被动为主动，例如，请君入瓮。

阿利松来到利物浦有一段日子了，他和自己母星的族人菲尔米诺叙了叙旧，又和前阵子在罗马的室友萨拉赫谈了谈人生，说来也有趣，他在罗马还见过找上门来的萨拉赫的准男友——现在显然已经和萨拉赫在一起了，看起来萨拉赫当初在罗马打扮成老人带他扔许愿硬币的事情还是靠谱的——当然这话阿利松没说，他猜萨拉赫也不会说，就当是洛夫伦在罗马的一段奇遇吧。

“所以，你来是找一块橙色的宝石吧？”萨拉赫蘸着水，在桌子上凭记忆画了块宝石的形状。

阿利松点点头，把手中的一块宝石放在桌上，“宝石在接近彼此的时候颜色会更加鲜亮，看起来不仅这附近有一块，在英国境内可能还有一块。”

洛夫伦拿起桌上的宝石细细打量着，深红色的宝石在自身的光泽中看起来晶莹剔透，如果不是预先知道这本非来自地球，怕是会被当成上品珠宝。红色的宝石在地球常见，鲜亮的橙色却罕见，也许这就是范戴克那块宝石总给人一种诡异感的原因，“也就是说，Virgil那块，可能在英国还有一块，都是你们星球的宝石？”

“没错，它们是我们星球的无上至宝。我们星球一共有五块宝石，守护着星球的安宁，但是就在前不久——我们星球的前不久，可能对于你们地球已经是很久很久以前了——这五块宝石被人盗走了，由此引发了我们星球的混乱，四处都是战乱，族人流离失所。”

“这么可怕——”

“所以我来到地球要找到所有的宝石，在罗马找到了这块，还要谢谢你的帮助，Mo。”

“啊？我还帮过忙吗？”萨拉赫从阿利松那里第一次听到宝石的时候，阿利松已经拿到宝石了，但他确实无意中帮了阿利松一些忙。

洛夫伦把宝石还给了阿利松，“对了，Virgil，就是现在拿着宝石的那个大个子，他不是抢你宝石的人，那块宝石好像是他的母系祖先捡到的。而且他是个很好很好的人，那块宝石对他也有着很重要的意义，你想拿回来的话也别硬抢，他很通情达理的。”

话虽是这样说，但阿利松还没想出怎么和“通情达理”的范戴克沟通，就发现他的观察对象最近遭遇了一场入室抢劫。

这可真是非常传统的故事开头了，阿利松边想边义无反顾地跟去见义勇为了。

然而，这个想象中传统的故事开头并没有一个传统的故事发展方式，比如阿利松很快发现，还没等他制服入室抢劫的人们（显然他不能随便用宝石），他和入室抢劫的人就一起落入了房主设好的陷阱中。

到底有谁会在家里放一堆奇怪又吓人的报警装置，再接着不知道什么材料做成，反正阿利松不用宝石纯手撕都撕不裂的网，阿利松试图挣扎的时候还不小心被网割伤了手臂和小腿——按说这点伤他有宝石根本不用担心，但是说那么多，他还是不能随便拿出宝石来，只能祈祷他的观察对象，这座房子的主人能别把自己当成一起入室抢劫的从犯。

而显然房主果然还是很“通情达理”的，阿利松再次想重复——谁没事儿在家里装了一堆陷阱和监控装置，但也托监控装置的福，录像证明了阿利松确实是看到有人鬼鬼祟祟私闯民宅来路见不平见义勇为的，于是范戴克报了警后，给他解开了困着他的网，并表达了歉意，愿意承担他清理缝合恢复伤口的所有费用。

“但我是个外星人，”阿利松说出这话的时候还是考量了一下范戴克是否能接受的，但考虑到他把那块来自外星的宝石拿了这么久，也说不定对来自外星的人接受良好，“我在地球迷路了，也无处可去，我可以养伤的时候在你家里住几天吗？”

范戴克的表情明显诧异了一瞬，但还是点点头，他果然对外星人接受良好，“没问题。”

* * *

适应家里多了一个人的生活——其实也没有那么难。

阿利松的伤好得很快，快到范戴克想把他上交利物浦研究一下，提取个什么秒速自愈血清之类的。不过如果他真的跟宝石没什么关系，范戴克还真挺想把他上交利物浦的——各地超英组织也兼职为迷路误入地球的外星人提供帮助，毕竟大家都有着丰富的和各种外星人打交道的经验。不过若他真是怀着抢夺宝石的心思而来，那还是自己来处理比较好，免得引来什么不必要的麻烦。

阿利松看起来对很多地球的事物都感兴趣，学起来也很快，外星跟地球有些东西相去甚远，比如阿利松几次试图研究地球的炉灶怎么使用，为了安全起见范戴克千叮咛万嘱咐自己不在家的时候有些乱搞绒衣出大事儿的厨房用具不要乱动 。也有些则是相近的，比如乐理，阿利松很愉快地盯上了放在范戴克家书房里的吉他。

“那看起来很像我家乡的一种乐器，只不过形状不一样，”阿利松顺手比划了一下，“你们管这种乐器叫吉他，对吗？”

“没错。”

“我能试着弹一下吗？”阿利松看起来跃跃欲试。

范戴克想都没细想就打算同意了，就在阿利松从沙发上起来准备去书房拿吉他时，范戴克突然叫住他，“等一下。”

阿利松看起来满脸无辜的困惑，“怎么了？”

“我突然想起那把吉他坏了，我自己不弹也就在那儿放着没换，我去库房里给你找把好的吉他吧。”

阿利松并没有怀疑什么，“我陪你一起去吧。”他自然走回了范戴克身边。

事实上，那把吉他说是坏了也没差——那是范戴克挂在书房里的报警器，如果碰一下的话，怕是吵的左邻右舍都不得安生。

自己家里还有许多这样的东西，范戴克想，如何不着痕迹对处理一下倒是个不大不小的问题。

平心而论，范戴克真的越来越想把阿利松上交利物浦了——他的意思是，问问阿利松有没有兴趣加入利物浦留在地球。

他似乎真的对宝石不感兴趣，有时两人挤在沙发上打FIFA，范戴克的宝石随着他俯身的时候掉出来，阿利松也没过问什么——早先范戴克确实怀疑过他是故意表现出不关注来让自己放心的，但观察久了便发现，阿利松并非刻意回避宝石，而是回避任何属于范戴克“私人”的东西，他贴身戴着的宝石项链如此，他的其他生活用品也是如此。

在他小心不触碰范戴克的私人领域的同时，却也在实质上一点点向他内心靠近，范戴克并不羞于承认这一点。

在终于彻底熟悉了范戴克家厨房各类锅的用法后，阿利松最近承包了范戴克的早晚饭。范戴克自己也并非不会做饭，只是热情时有时无，反正一天三餐总部的餐厅都有，自己有兴致就做一点，没有就去总部吃。

但他不得不承认，早上起来出了卧室，客厅里飘着煎蛋的香气，阿利松哼着家乡的小调伴着电磁炉上在煮着的汤沸腾的声响，总让他想起小时候那些安宁静谧的岁月，那也许不是他生命中最快乐的时光，在此之前他也未曾想到有一天自己会怀念起了过去，又或者他怀念的也并非过去，只是没有什么比烟火气息更让人留恋。

除此之外，他们在各个方面也过得不像单纯的室友关系，或者阿利松是他的房客，反而更想某些结婚了十年的伴侣一样。

周末两人在家里一起打扫完房子，范戴克突然想到一件事，于是问道，“下周我司有个舞会，跟我一起去好吗？”

“舞会？”阿利松好奇地想了想，“但我不知道地球上都是怎么跳舞的？”

“这个很容易，反正大家也不会跳。”范戴克拿手机随便放了首歌当背景音乐，然后站起来随意扭了几下，“就这样跳几下就行了。”

“你们地球的跳舞真随意。”阿利松也站起来，站在范戴克身旁跟着他一起扭，“我还以为，地球的跳舞会，怎么说呢，正经一点？”

“正经的也有，等一下我换个BGM。”虽然到时候肯定正式不起来，范戴克一边内心吐槽，一边拿起身旁的手机，现场搜了首舒缓一点的曲子放出来。然后把阿利松拉得近了一点，调整了一下姿势，“就像这样。”

阿利松被范戴克带着跳了几下，或者大致上说，走了几步，评论道，“地球人跳舞真奇怪。”

“你们星球也跳舞吗？”

“虽然不这么叫，但是会有这种，或者说叫肢体语言表达一下所思所想？”

其实地球上也是这样，范戴克在心里说，但等到到时候去了舞会再说吧。

* * *

阿利松在地球住了很久了，相对地球时间而言。相对他自己星球的话，只要保证他回到母星的时间在逻辑上后于他离开母星的时间，他可以以任何时间回去。

但他并不能就这么毫无目的地住着，而显然两个人现在谁都忽略了阿利松刚开始只说想在范戴克家里养伤，以及什么时候和如何回到自己母星之类的问题。阿利松知道事情不能就这样进行下去，他总是要和范戴克说明一切，关于他的来意，关于宝石。

问题在于，他应当如何去说明一切。

如果这个问题他需要谷歌一下的话，大概主题是“如何和暗恋的人说一件会惹怒他的事”或者“日久生情后怎么坦诚自己最初的目的不纯”，阿利松事实上真的去谷歌了——成功收获心灵鸡汤若干。

结论大体上统一，早死早托生，坦白从宽。

阿利松觉得这样不太行。

然而他的困境在于，明知道这种不太行，不说也更不行，特别是他最近发现，最近又有人盯上了宝石，并且与之前闯进家里来那种纯粹把宝石当做地球名贵珍宝、进而动了入室抢劫的心思的地球人不同，这次来的人知道宝石的来由，并且有很大可能性自己手里也拿着一块宝石。

不能再拖了，阿利松看着自己手上的宝石日益璀璨的光芒，心想道。

“Virg，我有话跟你说。”从各种心灵鸡汤里成功学习了“浪漫的烛光晚餐最适合表白”并成功实现了一个之后，阿利松深吸了一口气，准备把琢磨了很久的话说出来，“其实，你可能不知道你那条项链上的宝石是什么——”

范戴克放下了手中拿着的餐叉，“你是想说，你是为了那块宝石来到地球的？”

阿利松想都没想地点了点头，气氛一下子冷了下来，直觉告诉他范戴克此时已经到了爆发的边缘，他赶忙解释——“那块宝石是我星球上的，我确实是为了拿到宝石才来到地球的，但是——”

但是我喜欢你，Virgil，对我来说，你的安全甚至更重要。

范戴克看起来忍着没说出什么更加伤人的话，“但是我相信了你不是为了宝石，可你为什么偏偏就是为了它来的呢？”

如果阿利松心平气和的话，他能够听出范戴克话里的含义，可三两句话解释不清楚后他已经完全重点错乱起来，情急之下越解释越复杂，“这块宝石是我星球的至宝，没有它我们星球已经陷入了战乱，所以我要拿回去。”

“你们星球陷入了战乱，然后你在这里住了多久了？近一个多月了吧？”在范戴克听起来他解释的话满是漏洞。

“我什么时候都能回去，这不重要——”

“这很重要，并且，我不会相信你了，更不可能把宝石给你。”范戴克停顿了一下，“除非你从我这儿抢走。”

说完话，范戴克转身离开了餐厅。

* * *

利物浦基地大楼。

“我的天，Virgil最近是怎么了？”

“是啊我今天有事情找他，其实我觉得他尽力对我温柔了，但我总觉得他周身散发着一种‘我烦着呢生人勿近’的气场，太可怕了。”

“是不是失恋了？”

“和谁？”

八卦总是能得到迅速的反响，利物浦的工作人员们凑近了开始详细地聊自己的猜想，萨拉赫下楼的路正好被堵住，他轻轻拨开人群，“抱歉女士们先生们，让我先过去一下好吗？”

正在八卦的人群看到萨拉赫，沉默了片刻迅速分开给萨拉赫让出了路，然后复又聚拢起来接着八卦。萨拉赫顾不上听什么后续，一路飞奔下去到了内勤的办公区域。快到了日常萨拉赫下来找洛夫伦的时间，洛夫伦做完了手头的工作，端着杯咖啡悠闲地一边等着萨拉赫，一边好奇地暗中观察范戴克。

范戴克保持这样的不正常状态已经有一天半了，作为办公室的气氛调节小能手，洛夫伦有几次试图插科打诨地跟范戴克聊几句，全都被范戴克轻飘飘地揭过去了。

失恋？家事？总不会是工作上的事就是了，洛夫伦正在想着，办公室的门被一阵重锤，“哦Mo，我们办公室的门可经不住这么敲，boss又该说我们不省钱了。”

洛夫伦去开门，萨拉赫抓住他一只胳膊，“Virgil在吗？”不等洛夫伦回答，萨拉赫往洛夫伦身后看了一眼，挤了过去，“Virgil。”

范戴克抬起头，“怎么了Mo？”

洛夫伦一头雾水地跟在了萨拉赫身后，看着他走到范戴克旁边，“Virg，我知道你和Ali之间有些问题，但是他让我警告你——”萨拉赫想过范戴克听到阿利松的名字可能会有什么反应，但事实上，范戴克没有，静静地听他说下去，“那些曾经盯上你的宝石的人，又回来了，你千万小心。”

“等一下，我有点乱——”洛夫伦觉得自己好像错过了很多，范戴克和阿利松？有些问题？有什么问题？

“我一会儿再跟你说——”萨拉赫顺手拍了下洛夫伦，又转向了范戴克，“总之你要小心。”

其实在内心里，范戴克相信阿利松借萨拉赫的警告并非凭空捏造，一天半的时间也足够他静下心来想想自己对这件事的反应是否过激，甚至于阿利松只言片语的解释的真实性——他想起了第一次见拉拉纳的时候，拉拉纳在和他握手时突然看到了什么，而他喃喃念出的“废墟”，会不会就是阿利松说的自己的星球由于失去了宝石而陷入了战乱？

午餐的时候菲尔米诺不请自来，坐到了他的面前，“我想你不是在吃饭的时候拒绝听故事的人？”

“所以你有故事要给我讲吗？”范戴克有一种隐隐的预感。

“是我家乡的故事，我猜你可能感兴趣。”菲尔米诺狡黠地一笑，“你大概知道我的祖先并不是地球人?”

范戴克点点头。

“其实也是很远很远的祖先了，他们是很早的一支远游到地球后定居的人们，我其实认为自己就是个地球人，除了我还有我们星球的超能力之外。不过这不重要。”

菲尔米诺拿起叉子，把自己盘子里的葡萄摆成了一个五芒星的形状，“在我们的星球，有一种说法，我们特殊的、用意念想象和控制自己飞行器的能力，都是来自于星球至宝，一共五块宝石。其实我也没见过这五块宝石长什么样子，所以我第一次见到你的项链时也没往这种古早传说上想——啊不对，跑题了，接着说宝石——传说这五块宝石合起来会成为一种超乎想象的强大力量之源，但反正也没有人见过这种力量。总而言之，这五块宝石在星球上至关重要，因此一直由一个宝石自己选择的家族守护——不要问我宝石怎么选择的，我也不知道——而现在你见过了，阿利松就是这个家族的一员。

“Ali之所以会来地球，是因为之前有人从盗走了五块宝石，茫茫宇宙之大，花了好大的功夫才知道当初盗走宝石的人大概就在地球上飞船坠毁无人生还，那五块宝石也就分散落在了地球上。”

“是他让你来给我讲这个故事吗？”范戴克盯着菲尔米诺拼成的五芒星，问道。

“也不完全是，Ali托Mo告诉你有人盯上宝石的时候我就在旁边，后半部分是他来利物浦后我们见了一面他告诉我的，前半部分我自己听说过一点，问了些家里的老人才把故事了解完整。”菲尔米诺讲完了故事，叉了一个葡萄给他，“我觉得可能仓促之间他来不及给你解释清楚，就不请自来了。”

“也许吧。”范戴克也“投桃报李”地叉起一块橙子给菲尔米诺，“谢谢你，Bobby。”

菲尔米诺笑起来露出一口看起来很不“地球人”的白牙，“我只是顺手帮个忙，宝石现在在你手上，怎么选择都由你来决定。”

如果真的有人来抢宝石的话，范戴克握着宝石想，他自己什么超能力都没有，如果有人要明抢他根本没办法拦住，带在他身上可能还不如藏在自己家里安全。理论上讲这块宝石应该是很强大的，但他又用不来——除非给了阿利松——他听过了萨拉赫的警告，也听过了菲尔米诺的说法，心里对阿利松已经信了八九分，只是想听听阿利松自己又是怎么说，毕竟，是他星球的珍宝，如果耽误了大事就不好了。

但他要怎么联系阿利松呢？

托萨拉赫和菲尔米诺帮忙肯定有办法，宝石在他手里静静闪烁着橙色的光芒，有很多人说过看着宝石的时候总会有种奇异的感觉，就像宝石自己仿佛能开口能说出千言万语，范戴克有时也这样觉得，比如现在——

他鬼使神差地拿起宝石，冲着宝石小声说道，“Ali，如果你能听到的话，周五晚上在我家里见一面吧。”

* * *

但他没有先等来阿利松，反而先等来了一群不速之客。

“宝石不在他身上。”范戴克只觉得一道金光闪过，周围似乎变得和往常不一样了。

“那块宝石在哪里？”为首的人戴着面具，男性，英语非母语，具体带有哪里的口音范戴克一时也分辨不出来。

“我把他给了应该拥有他的人。”范戴克很平静地回答。

“谁都不该拥有他。”

这回答出乎范戴克的意料，正常剧本下，这类反派角色，不应该说“我才是宝石真正的主人”吗？还是说自己碰上了什么偏不走寻常路的反派大魔王？

范戴克正想和对方谈谈心，面前突然出现了一个红色的任意门。

“你最近看起来怎么这么累？是工作上的事情吗？”

范戴克连续加了几天的班，回到家时微波炉刚好停下，阿利松从里面取出了解冻的鸡柳，边走边问道。

“是，不过也快完成了，之后大概能休息两三天吧。”范戴克换了衣服进了厨房，阿利松正准备炸鸡柳，范戴克想要帮忙，阿利松摆摆手示意。

“不用不用，你去休息一会儿吧，都上了一天班了。”

“也不少这一会儿功夫，我来看看有什么能帮忙的——”

“哎你别离锅那么近——”

阿利松从任意门中走了出来，手里握着宝石，面对着范戴克的方向，像是做好了直接抢人的准备，“放了他。”

对方挥了挥手，范戴克的四周出现了一道金色的屏障，“我想你能看出来这是什么，那么冷静一点，宝石对宝石不要紧，但他这血肉之躯能受得了波及吗？”

阿利松从手上取下了宝石，范戴克猜到了他要做什么，他四周的屏障并不密封，互相能听到声音，范戴克冲着阿利松喊道，“别给他！”

阿利松无视了他的声音，“你放了他，我给你这块宝石，反正其他四块宝石你总是都想要的。”

“那可不一定。”对方只是微微一笑，“不过我可以给你们选择。”他伸手，用宝石在他与阿利松中间的地面上画了个金色的光圈，“这样吧，你把一块宝石放进这个圈里，我立刻就放了他，怎么样？”

“你先撤了屏障。”阿利松说道。

“你拿着宝石走到那里，我就撤掉屏障，怎么样？”

阿利松似是在考量着对方的话可不可信，范戴克抢先说道，“Ali，你去找我那块宝石吧——用你的‘ **超能力** ’。”范戴克在“超能力”上着重咬字，寄希望于阿利松能明白自己的暗示。

这顿夜宵最后还是折腾了不短的时间，加上收拾餐桌厨房的功夫，两人坐在沙发上随便开了个电影看的时候，范戴克已经是昏昏欲睡。

“虽然我也不知道你具体是做什么的，”这话提醒了范戴克，有机会要给他介绍一下利物浦，范戴克迷迷糊糊地想，“但是我觉得，现在哪还有靠一个人单打独斗的，如果压力大，不妨跟同事们多聊聊。”

“事实上，所有人都挺压力大的。”范戴克耸耸肩，“工作就是这样。”

“这好啊，不过我也有办法。对了，你一定不知道我有超能力吧？”

范戴克得承认听到“超能力”这个词他整个人都清醒了一半，本来在和阿利松长久的同居时光中被慢慢压了下去的怀疑再次浮上心头。他正要说些什么，阿利松已经从沙发上站了起来，顺手拿遥控器关了电视，“你先闭上眼睛等我一会儿，我这就给你展示一下我的超能力。”

范戴克依言闭上眼睛躺在沙发上，在等着阿利松的功夫脑中转了一堆念头，宇宙茫茫，外星人有些超能力有什么不寻常的，哪有那么巧就和自己这块宝石有关系了？再者说了，今天这不时不晌的，又怎么会突然就和宝石扯上了关系？

但是，但是，阿利松一开始就说过自己是来地球走丢了的外星人，却从来不曾说过自己有超能力，这点瞒着自己又是为了什么？

或许可能是地球人接受外星人有超能力可能会遇到困难？

但又有什么困难能比得上接受“我今天遇到了一个外星人并且和他同居了”这件事本身？

范戴克还在胡思乱想着，或者说，给阿利松找理由，然后，出乎又没有完全出乎他意料地，他听到了远远的吉他拨弦的乐音。

阿利松站在范戴克家客厅的门口。

他对这里太熟悉了，以至于如此紧张的时刻，再次站在客厅里时他却有种终于到家的感觉。然而他现在没有时间抒发一下自己的情怀，宝石究竟被范戴克藏在了哪里显然是更重要的。

他环顾四周，自己经常拿来弹奏的吉他被放在了沙发旁边，他确定自己绝对没把这把吉他放在这里——阿利松走近了吉他，“用你的超能力”，范戴克的声音突兀地响起。

他当然有超能力，或者说，借助宝石使用他的超能力。他犹豫过多次到底应该怎样把这些事告诉范戴克，为此也开过玩笑，比如——

“对了，你一定不知道我有超能力吧？”

这是他有过无数次的，想直接把话全都说清楚的场合之一，现在看来也许自己还是应该再慢一两天再坦白的，至少等到现在这件事过去之后。这样想着，阿利松拿起了吉他。

范戴克听着远远的吉他声，他并不知道阿利松在弹什么，也许属于这个球星，也许并不，在音乐声中，他复杂的思绪如同一个一个被解开，渐渐放松了下来，睡意再次袭来。

“我突然想起那把吉他坏了，我自己不弹也就在那儿放着没换，我去库房里给你找把好的吉他吧。”

阿利松放下沙发上的吉他，几乎是冲进了范戴克的书房中，那把他一开始注意到的吉他还在那里，只不过被挂高了一些。阿利松用宝石大略地扫了一圈房间，然后走到了墙边，用宝石小心地拿下了那把“坏了”的吉他。

吉他声停了，朦朦胧胧中，范戴克隐隐约约地听到了阿利松向他走来的脚步声。阿利松俯下身，一个吻落在他的脸颊上。

吉他背后一个明显的开关，他扳开开关，里面的暗格里，一块橙色的宝石静静地闪着光芒。

* * *

范戴克坐在屏障里，他没法实时和阿利松沟通，只能寄希望于阿利松能理解他的意思——在拿到宝石后就离开，别再回来了，那是他的宝石，是他们星球的宝石，他们两个的两块，现在困着他的人们手里有一块，此外还有两块，阿利松应当先找到剩下的两块，4对1，他当然有足够的优势再拿回最后一块。

但是阿利松显然不这么想，那个红色的任意门又出现了，阿利松拿着宝石看向他身后的人们，“把Virgil放了，否则我就把宝石毁了。”

“请便，”对方依然很淡定，“你自己毁了也行，那个圈还在，放在那里也行，这取决于你。”

“Ali你拿着宝石快走——”

“我不会把你留下的，”阿利松截断了范戴克的话，又转向对方，“那好，你们撤了屏障，放开他，我把这块宝石给你们。”

对方依言撤掉了困着范戴克的屏障，他站起来，没有人拦着。一道红光包着范戴克那块橙色的宝石，向双方中间的光圈缓慢地移动，范戴克走出了困着他的区域，在心里盘算着，他是离光圈纵向直线距离最近的人，如果他先出手的话，也许可以再把宝石抢回来。

阿利松心里不怎么有底。

拿到宝石的时候他照例试图用一下宝石，却发现这块宝石的力量非常微弱，但与他那块宝石的联结告诉他这就是真正的宝石。但现在他顾不上探究这么多了，也许这类“圣物”性质的宝石总有些神秘学的色彩，当务之急是拿回去救范戴克。

交出这块宝石的时候他也有些犹豫，但是相比之下，自己那块宝石的力量更强一点，也许他也会有胜算，现在只要等着范戴克回来并且在一个安全区域，他还会有机会再把宝石夺回来。

他万万没有想到，范戴克会上去直接抢那块宝石，然而对方的速度更快，一道黄光擦着范戴克的肩就要过去，不是冲着范戴克，而是冲着那块宝石——

“Virgil危险！”电光石火之间，阿利松只顾得上用宝石做了一个红色的屏障挡在了范戴克面前，屏障前移包住了前面的宝石，范戴克被面前的震荡震退了几米，屏障中的橙光炸开后只余星星点点的光点，复又渐渐消失了。

阿利松冲向了范戴克，“Virgil你怎么样？”

“我没事，你快快看看宝石——”范戴克焦急地指着前面，阿利松撤掉了屏障，里面哪还有宝石的影子，两个人愣在了原地。

来“抢”宝石的人目光在两人身上扫过，示意其他人，“走吧。”

“站住——”范戴克吼了一声，“你们的目的根本不是拿到宝石而是毁了宝石吧？为什么？”

对方挥了挥手，指缝间隐约流出了黄光，“让你手里那块宝石告诉你答案吧。”

* * *

“由那五块宝石引起的杀戮还少吗？我们的家已经没有了，与其靠那些宝石，还不如自己找一个星球好好地生活下去。”

“我们一个星球，现在就剩我们几族了，如果不拿到宝石，那么多种族就白白丧命了吗？”

“随你们，我们族人退出。”

“你看拍卖会上的这块黄水晶，这个根本不是黄水晶，这是宝石！宝石怎么会出现在地球上！”

“不管怎样我们先买到再说。”

宝石的黄光里，曾经发生在那个坠毁星球上一幕幕，再次复现了出来。

“这块宝石真的有起死回生的能力吗？”

“谁知道呢，它们一直被当做圣物供着，我们都没有见过真正被使用的时候。”

“既然这块宝石有这么强大的力量，那么我们不如——”声音小了下来，却依稀能听到，“我们用宝石就近找一个星球统治，这么大的力量肯定被当成神，那生活不比以前好吗？”

“族长不会同意的。”

“同不同意有什么用，你看这附近就有一个低端文明星球，我们让飞船开到这个星球上，不就可以了？只要改几个参数”

**警告：受地球引力影响，飞船将进入环绕轨道**

“怎么回事？”

“不好！参数计算错误，飞船会被地球牵引过去的！”

“加大速度！”

“太迟了，我们几乎确定会撞上地球！”

**警告：飞船预计将与地球相撞**

**警告：飞船表面温度过高**

**警告：飞船预计将在十秒后解体**

**飞船状态：无生命体征**

“宝石可以毁掉宝石吗？”

“可以。”

“所以说，我总结一下，”利物浦的超英们围坐一圈看完了宝石中的前后因由，张伯伦总结，“抢你们宝石的人和从阿利松星球上偷走宝石的人祖先是同一星球的，他们星球被毁灭了所以想偷走宝石重建星球，但是抢你们宝石的人那一族不同意于是很早就来到地球定居了。后来其他族人真的偷走了宝石，但是由于想拿宝石统治地球操作失误船毁人亡宝石掉在了地球，正好被抢你们宝石的人找到了一块，于是他们意识到任何种族对强大力量的渴望都会最终自取灭亡，于是想毁掉一块打破这种强大力量重聚的可能，所以设计了这么一出。”

“你这样一总结怎么觉得我们才是反派角色。”洛夫伦插话。

“也许在他们的想法里我们就是。”维纳尔杜姆说道。

“而且那根本不是他们的宝石，他们凭什么决定这种强大力量到底该不该存在？”阿诺德看了看低着头的阿利松，说道。

“好了好了，现在的问题是，少了一块宝石后该怎么办，”亨德森止住了大家的义愤填膺，“可以穿越到过去制止他们毁掉宝石吗？”

萨拉赫刚想说话，克洛普先说道，”一般别考虑这样做，你根本不知道宇宙逻辑线混乱后会导致什么可怕的后果。”

“Ali，”菲尔米诺看着他，“你的家族是这五块宝石的守护者，也许只有你们知道该怎么做？”

“五块？”罗伯逊和阿诺德对视一眼，“那就是还有三块，我们可以先在地球上找一找。”

阿利松点点头，“还有一块在英国境内，一块在葡萄牙，另一块就是今天那群人手里的。”

“我去葡萄牙，”萨拉赫站起来，挥手拿出权杖，“Ali把你的宝石给我一下好吗，我让权杖记一下大概是什么样的。”

阿利松把宝石递给萨拉赫，马内和菲尔米诺也站起来，“我们也去吧，多个人找总是更容易的。”

“我做他们这次行动的内勤。”洛夫伦举手示意。

“另两块我们先跟踪一下，”亨德森和米尔纳对视了一眼，“那就这样，确定了位置也好派人去拿。”

利物浦有装置方便各路外星人士离开地球，他们商量好行动计划后，一直没怎么说话的范戴克送阿利松离开。

两人一路无话，而事实上两人各自满腹心事想说，却不知道怎么开口，于是阿利松停下脚步的时候，两人几乎同时脱口而出，“对不起。”

“我猜我们下一句都想说的是‘谢谢’。”范戴克勉强地笑了出来。

“虽然，但还是，谢谢你，Virgil，为所有的一切。”

阿利松站在传送装置上，范戴克突然想问一句你还会回来吗，却在出口之前控制住了自己，当然，还有三块宝石在地球上，无论怎样他都会回来的。

那你可以留在地球吗？

阿利松与范戴克挥手再见，然后随着一道红光，消失在了范戴克的视野里。

* * *

阿利松走后的日子范戴克又回到了一切开始的时候，上班下班，处理各种突发情况，日子一天天过去，有时候他会期待着在家门口看到一个外星人，大多数时候在他累得在家里补觉的时候会希望能听到也许来自地球、也许不属于地球的吉他声，那把阿利松常弹奏的吉他还被他放在沙发旁自己伸手能拿到的地方。

但那个人一直没有再出现。

他们的“红箭三侠”在波尔图找到了宝石的踪迹，在从曼彻斯特转来利物浦的西班牙“世间万物“科学展上看到了第四块宝石，罗伯逊和阿诺德追了过去，亨德森和米尔纳的工作重心都在找被抢宝石的人拿走的最后一块宝石究竟在哪里。

那天范戴克和亨德森、米尔纳、维纳尔杜姆一起商量工作计划时，突然接到了远在波尔图的四人组的呼叫，是菲尔米诺，“Hendo！我们可以把飞船直接开进基地大楼里吗？”

亨德森看了看监控器里他们的状况，然后解除了一个区域的限制，“好的，我把坐标发给你们。”

他们回来地很快，之前去时的飞船大概是在任务中出了什么问题，四个人坐着菲尔米诺用意念控制的战机回来的，萨拉赫下来的时候一挥魔杖，一块深蓝色的宝石出现在空中，萨拉赫把宝石递给范戴克，“给你。”

范戴克接过宝石，“基地里应该有地方保存这类危险物品吧？”

“事实上基地并没有保存宝石的经验，但你有。”下来收起机甲的马内无情地指出了这一点，在场其他人表示同意。

正说着话，阿诺德的声音也从呼叫器里传来，“Hendo，Robbo受伤了，我想带他幻影移形回去。”

听说罗伯逊受伤了，大家停下了话头，看着监控器里的阿诺德扶着罗伯逊。基地室内有相应的防护措施阻止他们直接通过魔法回来，但这时候显然不能让他们按惯例显形到附近再走回来，于是亨德森暂时解除了防护，“可以了，你们回来吧。”

两人几乎是立刻出现在了他们面前，米尔纳呼叫的医疗组还没有过来，阿诺德差点扶不稳罗伯逊，洛夫伦在旁边搭了把手，低头看了一眼罗伯逊受伤的膝盖，却被看起来诡异的状况吓了一跳，“这是什么伤？”

“是宝石伤的。”阿诺德焦急地答道，他在西班牙几乎试过了各种急救方法，结果却是效果不大，这才急忙带着罗伯逊赶了回来。

“没什么大事。”罗伯逊安慰大家，“只是看起来吓人。”

“让我看看，”范戴克走近了看了一眼，有一种奇异的直觉告诉他，用你手上那块宝石，他站起来示意周围，“Dej，你扶Andy坐在地上，你们后退，让我试试。”

洛夫伦依言扶着罗伯逊坐下，萨拉赫看了范戴克一眼，伸手把阿诺德扒开交给了马内，马内和菲尔米诺一左一右拉着阿诺德退后了几步，同样退后的还有亨德森与米尔纳，范戴克示意洛夫伦也后退，马内伸手召唤出机甲挡在所有人前面，萨拉赫在他旁边举起了权杖。

“Andy，可能有点疼，但我也不知道——”

“没事，我相信你，Virgil。”罗伯逊向他点了点头。

范戴克拿起宝石，技术上说他并不知道该怎么使出宝石的力量，但这块宝石就像能听到他的心声一样，向着罗伯逊的伤口发出了一道蓝光。

罗伯逊疼得惊叫了一声，阿诺德险些冲过去，马内正站在他的前面挡着他不让他出去，罗伯逊的伤口被一道蓝光包裹住了，治疗的过程没有最开始那么疼，罗伯逊平静了下来。

大概过了漫长的半分钟，深蓝色的光芒消失了，同样消失的，还有罗伯逊腿上的伤口，“好了！太谢谢你了Virgil！”范戴克把罗伯逊拉起来，罗伯逊活动了活动腿，感觉没有丝毫异常，就像他根本没有受过伤一样。

萨拉赫收起了权杖，马内收起了机甲，阿诺德跑到他的身边一把搂住罗伯逊，“这真是太好了。”

“但是，Virg，你怎么能用得了这块宝石？”萨拉赫边走过去边问，“我是说，我和Sadio都在葡萄牙试过，根本用不出这块宝石的能力，Bobby是他们星球的人也不行，我们还以为只有Ali他们家族才能用。”

“我们也不能。”罗伯逊和阿诺德齐声说道，罗伯逊比划了一下，宝石在范戴克手上跳起了一点，“之前我以为宝石那么高密度的能量我可能能控制，但实际上我也就能做到这一点了。”

“我也不知道，并且我也不真的会用。”范戴克摇摇头，“我就是想了想也许宝石能治疗宝石的伤，然后这块宝石就做到了。”

“也许它就是听你的话，”阿诺德把自己手里的一块紫色的宝石递给他，“给你。”

生活总是有很多未解之谜的，但这一个并没有困扰他多久。

几天后的一个夜里，当他家附近出现一个红色的任意门的时候，他并没有感到惊讶，阿利松走出来，他还没来得及说话，旁边一辆车超车避让内侧车道的车辆时突然直直地冲了过来，“小心！”范戴克下意识地伸出了手。

一道橙光从他的手掌中脱手而出。

* * *

【彩蛋1】

“现在宝石毁掉了一块，我们要怎么办？”

“是啊，我们能穿越到宝石毁灭前阻止它被毁吗？”

“对了Ali拿回来的那块宝石呢？”

身后的族人七嘴八舌的议论，而族长只看着阿利松渐渐消失的身影，地球是个很好的地方，Ali，在那里好好生活吧，不必再回来了。

“听着，”族长转过身去，“我们需要的不是集齐宝石，而是让宝石彻底消失。

“只有它们彻底不在了，我们才能靠自己重生。”


End file.
